


анатомия сердца

by bastia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fuck ficbook, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastia/pseuds/bastia
Summary: оно всё-таки было (или резюмируем отношения с приставкой «недо» и «нахуй надо»)?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	анатомия сердца

У Ойкавы узкие ступни. 

Иваизуми уже тысячу раз слышал, как они смешно шуршали по полу ранним утром и тихой ночью. Удивительно, но факт: Хаджиме может узнать походку своего лучшего друга среди семи миллиардов с копейками таких же походок.

Ойкава всегда бессовестно громкий. Шумно дышит, думает только вслух, неловко посмеивается собственным таким же неловким шуткам, хрустит пальцами, очаровательно чавкает и что-то мурлычет себе под нос (Иваизуми никогда не был кошатником, к слову) и шаркает по полу узкими ступнями. Хаджиме узнал бы его даже по полувздоху и скомканному «бля» в порыве и исступлении.

— Te amo, — шептал ему по ночам Ойкава, перебирая сухими пальцами тёмные волосы. Иваизуми притворялся глухим.

У них одно одеяло на двоих, семейная подписка на эплл мьюзик (Тоору очень долго привыкал к вечному хаосу в плейлистах и жаловался, как всегда жаловался, когда что-то не мог контролировать. Он постоянно слушал love is dangerous от blink-182 из их совместного любимого альбома) (иронично, что он назывался, кажется, neighborhoods) и жизнь, поделённая неумелым мастером на неуклюжий змеиный сплит (любимой песней Иваизуми навечно останется snake charmer из того же альбома).

Ойкаве до безобразия идёт его бежевый выходной костюм, с которого они еле отстирали вино в уборной во время выпускного. Тогда играла какая-то ужасная песня с радио, Ойкава впервые сказал: «Те amo, Ива-чан. Ничего не могу поделать», – и на его худых ногах болтались не менее кошмарные кожаные ботинки. 

У Ойкавы узкие ступни. 

Именно по ним Иваизуми опознаёт тело в морге.


End file.
